Notre vie a changée
by MJW-JR
Summary: Jasper découvre un enfant dans la forêt. Que va t-il en faire ? Que va faire la famille Cullen ? Que va t-il arriver à cet enfant ? Venez lire la suite pour le savoir.
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : Les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Notre vie a changée**

**Chapitre 1**

**POV JASPER**

Je viens de partir de la villa pour chasser comme me l'a conseillée Alice, encore une fois.

Franchement, je n'en peux lus de devoir toujours faire ce qu'elle souhaite mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve en pleine forêt et seul, parce qu'elle n'a pas voulue m'accompagner, comme toujours.

Je repères très vite l'odeur d'un ours et je me mets à courir pour le vider de son sang. A quelques kilomètres de ma proie, une odeur beaucoup plus forte m'attire tout de suite et me fait dévier de mon gibier.

Du sang humain.

Mais pourquoi l'odeur est elle si forte ?

Ni une, ni deux, je prends la direction de cette odeur si alléchante et je me retrouve très vite au bord de la route. Et à quelques mètres de là, j'aperçois une voiture encastrée dans un arbre.

Les deux personnes à l'intérieure ne sont plus en vie, je n'entends plus leur cœur battre.

En m'approchant de plus près, j'ai vu qu'une des portières arrières était ouverte et dans la voiture se trouve un siège auto.

Un enfant devait être dans cette voiture. J'espère qu'il n'est pas blessé.

J'ai suivis les battements d'un cœur assez faible et je me suis retrouvé devant une magnifique petite fille brune d'environ quatre ou cinq ans tout au plus.

Elle est allongée entre les racines d'un arbre et dort paisiblement.

Je m'approche doucement et m'accroupis devant elle. A cet instant, ma gorge brûle mais je l'oublie très vite pour me concentrer sur ce petit ange qui vient d'ouvrir les yeux, de magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat ou je vois passer beaucoup d'interrogations.

**- Bonjour.**

Elle ma regarde mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

**- Est ce que tu as mal quelque part ?**

Elle fit non de la tête.

Tant mieux, c'est une bonne chose.

**- Je m'appelles Jasper et toi ?**

**- Bella. **

**- D'accord Bella. Il commence à faire froid dehors, tu veux bien venir te mettre au chaud chez moi ?**

Elle ne me répondit toujours pas mais acquiesça.

Elle tremble de partout. Soit elle est complètement gelée, soit elle est sous le choc. Je pencherais pour un mélange des deux. Carlisle devra surement l'examiner.

**- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?**

J'ouvris mes bras, elle se releva doucement et ce jeta dedans. Elle me serra de toutes ses forces même si elle n'en a pas beaucoup. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou, je la serrais contre moi et je suis rentré le plus vite possible.

Pendant le trajet, Bella s'était endormit alors en arrivant à la villa, je suis passé à côté d'Alice et je suis tout de suite aller la mettre dans notre lit pour qu'elle dorme et se réchauffe.

Une fois Bella sous les couvertures, je rejoignis Alice dans le salon. Je sentais qu'elle s'inquiétait et qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer Jasper ? Que fais tu avec un enfant et une humaine qui plus est ?**

**- En allant chasser, je suis tombé sur une voiture accidentée. Les deux adultes à bord sont morts dans l'accident. J'ai trouvé la petite un peu plus loin dans la forêt en train de dormir. Elle était seule et avait froid alors je l'ai ramené ici. **

**- C'est étrange, je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai eu aucunes visions. **

**- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre et maintenant que tu en parles, je ne sens pas ses émotions. **

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Il faut en parler à Carlisle quand il rentrera et pour savoir ce que nous allons faire d'elle. **

**- Comment ça ce que nous allons faire d'elle ?**

**- Il faut voir avec Carlisle si nous la laissons à l'hôpital ou si nous appelons les services sociaux. **

Quoi ? Non mais elle est malade !

**- Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne Alice. Je vais chercher d'autre personne de sa famille et si elle n'a plus personne, je la garde avec moi. **

**- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?**

**- Oh que si et si ça ne te plais pas, c'est la même chose. J'en ai marre que tu diriges ma vie Alice. A partir de maintenant, je prends les décisions selon ce que je veux faire, je ne veux plus que tu m'imposes tes choix et ça va commencer avec Bella. Je refuse de la laisser seule que ça te plaise ou non. **

Je l'ai laissé seule dans le salon et je suis allé dans notre chambre pour faire des recherches.

Au bout d'une demi heure, j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelle Bella Swan, qu'elle est née le 13 septembre 1992 et qu'elle a donc 3 ans. Ses parents, Charlie et Renée Swan sont des drogués et des alcooliques avec un casier judiciaire assez important. Depuis que Bella est née, dès qu'ils devaient avoir à faire à la police, ils déménageaient pour ne pas faire venir les services sociaux. Et Bella n'a plus aucune famille à part ses grands-parents.

Je vais voir avec Carlisle s'il peut les appeler pour savoir s'ils veulent sa garde ou non et dans ce cas, je la garderais avec moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse dans un foyer et toute seule.

Quelques minutes après, toute la famille est rentrée puis ce qu'Alice les a appelée, c'était à prévoir. J'ai donc laissé de côté mes recherches et je suis allé les rejoindre.

**- Jasper, qu'est ce qui se passe et pourquoi y-a-t'il un humain dans la maison ?**

**- Je vais vous expliquer après mais est ce que tu pourrais examiner Bella avant ?**

**- Bien sur. Ou est elle ?**

**- Dans ma chambre. **

**- D'accord. Allons-y. **

Je suis monté avec Carlisle et bien sur, toute la famille a suivie.

Tout ce que je ressentais venant de ma famille, c'est de la curiosité.

**- Elle dort encore alors évitez de faire du bruit, elle a besoin de se reposer. **

J'ouvris la porte et ils découvrirent la petite fille endormie dans mon lit.

**- Elle s'appelle Bella Swan et elle a 3 ans. **

Carlisle se dirigea vers elle et commença à l'examiner.

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Ses parents ont eu un accident de voiture. Je les ai découvert en allant chasser. Ils sont morts sur le coup et j'ai retrouvé Bella dans la forêt un peu loin. Elle est descendu toute seule de la voiture. J'ai regardé si elle avait quelque chose de grave ou si elle avait mal mais elle m'a dit que non alors je l'ai ramené ici. Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Elle va bien mais je vais lui faire passer des radios. **

**- D'accord. Redescendons, il faut que je vous parle. **

**- Bien sur.**

Deux secondes après, nous avons tous finis dans les canapés du salon.

**- Voilà, j'ai fais des recherches sur Bella. Ses parents étaient des drogués et des alcooliques. Elle n'a plus de famille à part des grands-parents qui je pense non jamais eu de contacts avec elle et je ne suis même pas sur qu'ils la connaisse. Est ce que tu pourrais les appeler pour savoir s'ils veulent sa garde et si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux qu'on la garde avec nous. **

**- C'est très bien ce que tu essayes de faire Jasper mais nous ne pouvons pas la garder. **

**- Non Carlisle, tu ne comprends pas. Si ses grands-parents ne veulent pas d'elle, je la garde avec moi que ça te plaise ou non.**

D'un seul coup, les émotions d'Alice se transformèrent en fureur.

**- Mais tu vas arrêter d'être égoïste Jasper ! Tu ne peux pas nous l'imposer et imposer cette vie à cette petite. **

**- Moi égoïste Alice ? Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Depuis plus de 50 ans, je suis obligé de tout faire en fonction de toi et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Pour une fois je vais faire mes propres choix. Si la famille de Bella ne veut pas d'elle, je la garderais avec moi et je partirais de mon côté si ça ne vous conviens pas. **

Ça fait du bien de vider son sac et tous ont été étonnés de mon discours si j'en crois leur émotions.

**- Je suis d'accord avec Jasper, on ne peut pas la laisser. Je suis pour qu'on la garde avec nous et si vous ne voulez pas, je partirais avec eux. **

Wow, je ne pensais pas que Rosalie allait être de mon côté, au contraire, je pensais qu'elle serait la plus difficile à convaincre.

**- Merci Rose. **

Elle me sourit et je pus sentir qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir une petite fille dans la famille.

**- Moi je suis d'accord avec ma Rosie et je la suivrais. **

Emmett. Tout le monde se doutait de sa réponse puis ce qu'il ne peut pas se passer de Rosalie mais ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il me soutient.

**- Merci Em. Alors, Esmée, Carlisle et Alice, vous décidez quoi ?**

Pendant quelques minutes ils ont réfléchis et je sus que pour Carlisle et Esmée, c'était gagné mais pas pour ma femme.

**- Si Bella ne peut pas allée chez ses grands-parents alors elle restera ici. **

**- Je suis d'accord avec ton père. **

**- Merci, merci beaucoup. **

Je les serrais dans mes bras et je vis Alice, complètement folle de rage, sortir de la maison à toute vitesse.

**- Je vais contacter les services sociaux pour qu'ils s'occupent de contacter sa famille et pour que nous ayons sa garde si elle n'a plus personne. Ensuite, quand elle sera réveillée, on l'emmènera à l'hôpital pour passer des radios. **

**- D'accord. **

Carlisle partit s'enfermer dans son bureau et nous sommes tous resté dans le salon à réfléchir aux conséquences si nous avons la garde de Bella.

Parce que oui, notre vie a littéralement changée.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites moi si vous voulez la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci à

- Squishy05

- LilouRathbone

- Christou57

- Miiss88

- Beatrice

- Ludy

- Axellelia3

Pour vos reviews, ça m'a fais plaisir et merci de m'avoir mis dans vos favoris.

Ensuite, les réponses à vos questions :

- Je ne peux rien vous dire sur le déroulement de la relation entre Jasper et Bella, se sera à découvrir dans la suite de l'histoire.

- Pour ce qui est d'Edward, il va arriver beaucoup plus tard, dans quelques chapitres et son rôle sera à découvrir dans la suite.

- Et Alice va être pleine de surprises.

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre 2 va vous plaire autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture!

Avertissement : Les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Chapitre 2**

**POV JASPER**

Ça fait deux heures maintenant que Bella dort et Rose est partit la rejoindre pour veiller sur elle. Tous les autres ont repris leur occupation.

Esmée s'essayait à la cuisine pour Bella, Carlisle revoyait la médecine pédiatrique, Em, toujours fidèle à lui même, jouait aux jeux vidéos. Alice n'était toujours pas rentrée et moi, bah j'attends que le petit ange à l'étage se réveille.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Esmée s'est mit à la cuisine et Carlisle revoit la médecine alors que Bella n'est pas sur de rester. Mais en faite si, cette petite restera avec nous. Ses grands-parents ne veulent pas entendre parler d'elle donc nous avons eu sa garde.

Tout le monde s'est fait à l'idée et est heureux de cette décision. J'espère qu'Alice changera d'avis.

Une demie heure après, ma femme arrive en courant avec plusieurs paquets de magasins. Elle a du aller faire les boutiques pour se remettre.

**- Salut tout le monde !**

**- Alice. Tu as changés d'avis ?**

**- Oui. **

Wow, je n'y croyais plus.

**- C'est génial. Qu'est ce qui t'a fais changer d'avis ainsi ?**

**- J'ai réalisé quelque chose.**

**- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?**

**- Bah c'est pas compliqué. Cette petite va avoir besoin de beaucoup de choses donc... SHOPPING !**

Mais pourquoi j'ai pas commencé par lui dire ça ? Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile de la convaincre.

**- Il lui faut une chambre, donc des meubles. Il lui faut aussi des vêtements et des jouets. J'ai déjà ramené quelques petites choses. **

Nous fûmes interrompu par les pas de Rosalie qui arrivait vers nous avec Bella. Quand je vis sa petite frimousse, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres mais il partit très vite quand j'ai remarqué des larmes sur ses joues.

**- Pourquoi elle pleure Rose ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a regardée autour d'elle et elle s'est mise à pleurer.**

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Bella regardait tout autour d'elle et quand elle posa son regard sur moi, ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent un peu.

**- Asper !**

Elle lâcha Rose et couru pour venir dans mes bras. Je la pris avec moi et je l'assis sur mes genoux. Elle se blottit contre moi et enfouit sa tête contre mon torse. Je caressais ses cheveux et son dos pour la réconforter et elle finit par se calmer.

**- Pourquoi tu pleurais ma puce ?**

**- Pace que t'étais pas là.**

**-Oh. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé toute seule mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité ici. **

Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle avant de regarder les membres de ma famille.

**- Bella, voici ma famille. Rosalie et Emmett, mon frère et ma sœur. Carlisle et Esmée, mes parents et Alice, euh...**

Comment je peux expliquer à une petite fille de 3 ans que je suis déjà mariés malgré mon apparence qui me donne à peine 20 ans ?

**- C'est ton amoureuse ?**

Bah voilà, elle vient de régler mon problème. Elle est vraiment intelligente pour son âge.

**- Oui, Alice est mon amoureuse. **

**- Bonjour Bella, je suis contente de faire ta connaissance. J'ai plein de cadeaux pour toi !**

Alice. Elle ne changera jamais. Bella reposa son regard sur moi et me sourit.

**- C'est un lutin du père noël ?**

**- Euh...non. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?**

**- Bah elle saute partout, elle est petite et elle a des cadeaux. **

Oh, je vois.

Bien sur Emmett est partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

**- Euh non ma chérie. Alice a juste beaucoup d'énergie.**

Merci Esmée. Elle trouve toujours les bons mots.

**- Et Memette, c'est un ours ?**

Mais ou elle va chercher tout ça ?

**- Non ma puce. Emmett est juste très grand et fort mais il est pas méchant, au contraire. **

**- C'est un nounours alors ?**

**- On peut dire ça.**

**- Et Bella, moi je m'appelles Emmett, pas Memette. **

**- Oui Memette.**

Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant la moue mécontente d'Emmett.

**- Elle est encore petite Em. Moi elle m'a appelée Asper et j'en fais pas tout un drame. **

**- Pfff...**

**- Allais, les cadeaux maintenant !**

Alice sortit tout un tas de vêtements et de jouets qu'elle montra à Bella. Celle-ci avait les yeux écarquillés et était émerveillée par tout ça. Elle s'empara d'une poupée Barbie et fit plusieurs allers retours entre Rosalie et la poupée.

**- Lice, pourquoi tu m'as offert une mini Rose ? Je préfère la grande moi.**

Bien sur Emmett se remit à rire et un sourire se dessina sur les visages de tout le monde. Surtout celui de Rosalie, elle est vraiment heureuse.

**- Je l'aime déjà moi cette mini pouce. **

Et c'est vrai, Emmett aime déjà Bella, comme toute la famille.

**- C'est juste un jouet Bella, une poupée. Tu pourras jouer avec Rosalie ou moi, on en serait ravie. **

**- Avec Memette et Asper aussi ?**

**- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aiment les poupées mais je suis sur qu'ils joueront avec toi.**

Oh c'est pas vrai. Evidement Emmett était dans le même état que moi mais pour Bella, nous le ferrons. Cette petite va nous mener par le bout du nez, je le sens.

**- Youpi !**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis contente que vous aimiez mon histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.

Pour ce qui est de la fréquence des publications, je vais poster un chapitre tous les jours voir tous les deux jours sauf si j'ai un problème.

Bonne lecture !

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**CHAPITRE 3**

**POV JASPER**

Un mois, un mois que Bella est avec nous et c'est un pur bonheur.

Bien sur, comme je l'avais prédis, cette petite nous mène tous par le bout du nez. Enfin presque tout le monde.

Elle a vite comprit que Carlisle et Esmée sont les parents et qu'il faut les respecter mais elle s'amuse beaucoup avec eux aussi.

Par exemple, quand elle essaye de cuisiner avec Esmée, ça finit souvent en bataille de nourriture ou bataille d'eau quand elle doit prendre son bain.

Un jour, elle est entrée dans le bureau de Carlisle. Elle l'avait déjà vue derrière son bureau en train de travailler alors elle a été le rejoindre. Elle a avancée la chaise plus prêt du bureau, s'est installée en face de mon père et a commencée à colorier.

Carlisle était intrigué par ce qu'elle faisait, je le sentais dans ses émotions.

**- Ça va Bella ?**

**- Chut Alisle, je travailles. **

Bien sur tout le monde est partit dans un fou rire.

**- Etonnante cette petite. **

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire Carlisle. **

Et elle est restée toute l'après-midi enfermée dans le bureau à « travailler ».

Et c'est ainsi que nous avons commencé à trouver régulièrement des dessins un peu partout, chose qui nous fais tous sourire.

Carlisle en retrouve dans ses dossiers quand il est au travail. Esmée en trouve dans les placards de la cuisine. Nous en trouvions dans nos lits, dans nos voitures ou encore dans nos cahiers et livres de cours. Et quand nous les découvrons, ces petits gestes nous font plaisir, sourire et nous rendent heureux.

Avec Alice, ce qui est super, c'est que Bella ne se laisse pas du tout faire. Elle a vite apprit à faire la moue made in Cullen grâce à Alice et maintenant, elle s'en sert même contre cette dernière. Et oui, l'élève a dépassé le maître et ça ne plait pas du tout à Alice. Parce que vous devez savoir aussi que Bella déteste faire les magasins et servir de poupée à habiller alors quand Alice l'oblige, elle lui sort sa moue et Alice abandonne. Elle en a de la chance !

Je crois que le pire, c'est pour Emmett. Ses jeux de guerre et tous les autres qu'il adore ont été remplacés par des jeux avec des princesses, dora l'exploratrice et tous les autres jeux qu'une fillette de 3 ans aime.

Elle l'a aussi maquillée une fois et là, je peux vous assurer que c'était très drôle.

Mais ils s'amusent bien tous les deux et quand une connerie est faite dans la maison, on sait tout de suite que c'est Emmett et Bella. Mais bien sur, quand on leur demande qui est le responsable, ils pointent seulement l'autre du doigt en disant :

**- C'est sa faute ! **

Et comme à chaque fois, au bout de cinq minutes Bella va se sentir coupable et elle va dire qu'Emmett n'y est pour rien. Et évidemment Em' va se faire engueuler parce qu'il laisse Bella porter le chapeau toute seule. Les parents vont lui dire que Bella est plus mature que lui, il va s'excuser et partir bouder dans sa chambre alors que Bella viendra me faire un câlin et s'excuser. Ils vont rester tranquilles une semaine environ avant de recommencer.

Vous devez vous demander ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire, et bien c'est un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

Un jour, nous étions au lycée et Carlisle et Esmée étaient en ville pour la journée. Nous avons donc laissé Bella et Emmett seuls à la villa.

Grosse erreur.

Tout d'abord, ils ont voulu faire des t-shirts personnalisés avec de la peinture et bien sur Emmett n'a pas pensé à le faire dehors. Résultat, de la peinture partout sur eux, sur les murs et par terre. Inutile de dire qu'Esmée n'était pas vraiment contente.

La deuxième surprise était qu'ils avaient vidé notre piscine pour en faire une piscine à boules. Pour sa défense tout ce qu'Emmett a dit :

**- Elle savait pas ce que c'était. Vous vous rendez compte ? Alors j'ai du remédier à ça. **

Et bien sur, quand on a demandé à Emmett pourquoi il n'a pas été en acheter une petite, tout ce qu'il a dit c'est :

**- J'y ais pas pensé.**

Bah oui, tout le monde sait que c'est plus facile de vider une vraie piscine pour la transformer en piscine à boules que d'en acheter une plus petite. Non mais vous vous rendez compte de la taille de la piscine qu'a fait Emmett ?

Sacré Em', on ne le changera plus.

Avec Rosalie, Bella passe tout son temps dans le garage à trafiquer nos voitures. Bella lui passe les outils même si Rose n'en a pas besoin ou alors ce n'est pas ce qu'elle lui a demandée. Mais Rose continue à vouloir lui apprendre la mécanique.

C'est vrai qu'une fillette de 3 ans a besoin de savoir réparer une voiture.

A chaque fois que nous lui faisons la remarque, tout ce qu'elle dit c'est :

**- Tu verras, elle me remerciera un jour !**

Oui, Emmett et Rosalie se sont bien trouvés.

Et avec moi, Bella est très câline. Quand elle se sent mal ou qu'elle est fatiguée, elle vient dans mes bras pour s'endormir. C'est toujours à moi qu'elle demande de lui lire une histoire avant d'aller dormir. C'est avec moi qu'elle passe le plus de temps même si elle aime tout autant les autres membres de la famille.

Même si se sont Carlisle et Esmée qui ont sa garde parce qu'aux yeux de la lois je ne suis pas encore majeur, c'est moi qui prends les décisions concernant Bella. Quand et ou elle va aller à l'école, qui la dispute quand elle fait des bêtises...

Je suis un peu comme son frère, nous avons une relation privilégiés tous les deux. Je l'aime beaucoup. Je ferrais tout pour ce petit bout.

Oui, notre vie à tous a considérablement changée mais en bien, nous sommes beaucoup plus heureux.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez autant aimé que les premiers chapitres.<p>

A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fais plaisir.

Ensuite, vos questions.

Alors, pour ce qui est d'Alice, elle est pleine de surprises. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire si c'est en bien ou en mal.

Edward va bien arriver dans cette fiction vers le chapitre 8 ou 9.

Pour Bella, je la fais vieillir au fil de mes idées, je n'ai pas de schéma précis.

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

**POV JASPER**

Ça fait maintenant presque 1 an que Bella est avec nous et nous venons de fêter ses 4 ans. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle a été très gâtée par toute la famille.

Et cette petite est une vraie chipie, elle nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

A l'heure actuelle, Emmett et moi sommes en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos dans le salon et ma magnifique femme vient d'arriver avec Rose.

**- Les garçons, vous pouvez nous laisser la télé s'il vous plait ?**

Ça, ça va pas plaire à Em'.

**- Et pourquoi ça ?**

**- On voudrait regarder une série.**

**- Et si je ne veux pas ?**

**- Aller Emmett, s'il te plait.**

**- Non.**

**- Jazz ?**

**- Vous pouvez regarder si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas mais Emmett est déterminé à ne pas vous laisser la place.**

Je regardais Alice et je vis qu'elle cherchait une solution pour le faire dégager.

**- J'ai trouvé !**

Elle partit en quatrième vitesse vampirique, alla chercher Bella dans sa chambre et redescendit de façon humaine.

**- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Alice ?**

**- Tu verras. Bella ma puce, tu veux bien nous rendre un petit service à Rose et moi ?**

**- Oui, quoi ?**

**- On voudrait regarder la télé mais Emmett ne veut pas. Tu veux bien nous arranger ça ?**

**- Oui.**

La petite se dirigea vers nous et monta sur la canapé juste à côté d'Emmett.

Bien sur en entendant la discussion, Carlisle et Esmée nous ont rejoins pour voir ça.

Donc Bella debout à côté de cet ours qu'est Em', elle mit ses petits poings sur ses hanches et baissa la tête vers Emmett qui était assit.

**- Memette, tu veux bien laisser la place à Lice et Rose si te plait ?**

**- Et si je ne veux pas, tu vas me faire quoi microbe ?**

**- Bah je vais dormir avec toi la nuit et tu pourras plus faire des galipettes avec Rose.**

Nous sommes tous partis dans un fou rire sauf Rose et Emmett qui étaient complètement bouche bée.

**- Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?**

**- C'est Asper qui me l'a dit.**

**- T'as quand même pas dis ça à une enfant de 4 ans !**

**- Mais non, elle croit que vous faites des roulades, comme à la gym. **

Je sentis du soulagement venir de ces deux là.

Non mais vraiment, pour qui me prennent-ils ? Comme si j'allais raconter ça à Bella.

**- Alors, tu laisse la place ?**

**- Non, toujours pas. Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas dormir avec Carlisle et Esmée ?**

**- Pace que Esmée est malade. **

Alors ça c'est bizarre. Pourquoi un vampire serait malade ?

**- Comment ça malade ?**

**- Bah Esmée a dit qu'elle était malade alors Alisle a dit qu'ils allaient jouer au docteur se soir et qu'il allait la soigner. **

Bella a dit ça comme si tout était normal et pour elle c'est le cas, elle pense que c'est normal qu'Esmée soit malade mais pas pour nous.

Evidemment tout le monde comprit de quoi parler Bella alors nous nous sommes tous mis à rire sauf les deux intéressés qui étaient morts de honte et qui j'en suis sur auraient rougis s'ils avaient pus.

**- Alors comme ça Esmée est malade hein ?**

**- Tais toi Emmett !**

Ils ont continué à se chamailler et pendant se temps Bella récupéra la télécommande et mit ses dessins animés. Quand Alice vue qu'elle avait changée, elle s'installa à côté d'elle, pleine d'espoir.

**- Tu as réussis Bella ! Alors, tu veux bien mettre la série ?**

**- Bah non Lice, je regardes déjà ça. **

**- Bon sang, on sait tous fais avoir par une fillette de 4 ans. Non mais vous vous rendez compte, nous avons tous plus de 100 ans et ont s'est fait rouler en beauté, la honte !**

Heureusement que Bella était plongée dans l'histoire et qu'elle n'a pas entendu.

**- C'est comme ça Alice, on ne peut rien lui refuser.**

Je pris Bella sur moi et elle se blottit dans mes bras comme elle le fait toujours.

**- Bon, et si nous allions faire les courses ?**

« Faire les courses », c'est ainsi que nous appelons nos parties de chasse pour que Bella ne se pose pas de questions. Cette petite est trop perspicace, elle découvrirait tout de suite ce que nous sommes si nous lui disions que nous allons chasser.

**- Oui, c'est une bonne idée mais qui reste avec Bella ?**

**- Moi je peux rester. J'ai été faire mes courses hier.**

Mon dieu, est ce que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Bella et Emmett ensemble ?

Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à me poser la question.

**- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée que tu restes avec Bella, Emmett ?**

**- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ma Rose ?**

**- Non, pas quand tu es seul avec Bella. **

**- On en a pas pour longtemps, deux heures tout au plus. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient le temps de faire beaucoup de conneries. **

**- On parle d'Emmett et Bella là Esmée. **

**- C'est vrai mais je pense que ça va aller.**

**- Ok, on est partit alors.**

Je posais Bella sur le canapé et m'accroupis devant elle.

**- Nous allons faire les courses ma chérie. C'est bon si nous te laissons avec Emmett ?**

**- Oui. A tout à l'heure Asper. **

**- A tout à l'heure ma puce et surveilles Em' d'accord ?**

Elle hocha la tête et fis un sourire à mon frère avant que nous quittions tous la villa.

J'espère que la maison sera encore debout à notre retour.

* * *

><p>Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews !

Je suis contente que vous aimiez mon histoire et j'espère que ça va continuer.

Les chapitres 5 et 6 sont très courts donc je poste les deux en même temps.

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>

**POV EMMETT**

Je rêve ou cette chipie m'a fait un sourire malicieux quand Jazz lui parlait ?

Oula, qu'est ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ?

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

_...__ Presque deux heures plus tard. _

Bah non, j'avais tord, on ne s'amuse pas beaucoup.

Enfin Bella, oui. Elle s'amuse comme une petite folle et à mes dépends en plus.

Cette gamine aura ma peau. Je vais vous dire pourquoi.

Pendant presque deux heures après le départ de la famille, nous avons fais que regarder la télé jusqu'à ce que Bella tombe sur un film avec des chevaux.

Et allez savoir ce qui ce passe dans sa petite tête, elle a voulue jouer aux chevaux.

Mais évidemment, nous n'en avons pas alors qu'elle idée a-t-elle trouvée ?

Je vous le mets dans le mille, c'est moi qui vais jouer le rôle du cheval.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à quatre pattes par terre, avec Bella sur le dos qui crie :

**- Hu dada !**

Mais je dois également hennir aussi non ça ne ferait pas vrai selon elle.

La belle vie quoi.

Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvais être pire.

Mais j'avais tord.

C'est évidemment à cet instant que les autres ont décidé de rentrer de la chasse et bien sur, ils se sont tous foutus de ma gueule.

**- Mais arrêtez de rire, c'est pas marrant.**

**- Oh que si ! Si tu voyais ta tête.**

**- Ouais, trop drôle. **

Mon dieu, il n'y a que Bella qui arrive à faire mourir de honte un vampire.

**POV JASPER**

Wow, jamais j'aurais un jour imaginé assister à ça.

Emmett à quatre pattes en train de jouer le cheval, c'est hilarant.

Cette petite fait faire vraiment tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

**- Bon Jazz, tu la reprends ta protégée oui ou non ?**

**- Tu veux plus jouer aux dadas avec moi Memette ?**

**- On continuera plus tard ma belle. Là je commence à avoir mal au dos.**

Aux paroles d'Em', nous avons tous pouffés et j'ai pris Bella dans mes bras.

**- Tu veux manger quoi ma puce pour ton repas ?**

**- N'importe Asper !**

**- Ok. Allons-y.**

Je la fis donc manger et je suis allé la coucher. Après une histoire, un câlin et un bisous, Morphée l'emporta.

Je redescendis au salon ou ils parlaient de leur chasse.

**- Et toi Jazz, ça a été la chasse, tu t'es régalé ?**

**- Mon dieu oui ! C'est toujours meilleur que ce que mange les humains.**

**- C'est clair.**

Oui, tout le monde est de mon avis et je le comprends.

Ah oui, j'ai peut être oublié de vous dire que nous devions manger de la nourriture pour humains pour sauver les apparences avec Bella.

Généralement nous le faisons que le midi, quand nous ne sommes pas au lycée. Mais quand elle sera plus grande, nous devrons également manger le matin puis ce qu'elle sera réveillée pour aller à l'école mais aussi le soir car elle pourra veiller plus longtemps.

Pour l'instant elle est encore petite alors nous en profitons avant de commencer à manger plus sérieusement.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6<strong>

**POV JASPER**

Non mais je rêve.

Elle n'a que six ans bon sang. C'est encore un bébé.

Je refuse de laisser faire ça.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis en train de faire les cents pas dans le salon, que ma colère grandit et que ma famille se fou ouvertement de ma tronche.

Et bien je vais vous le dire.

Il y a environ deux heures, Rosalie a été cherchée Bella à l'école.

Oui, elle a commencée il y a quelques mois.

En arrivant, j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'elle avait un papier dans les mains.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentre, elle courra dans mes bras et me fit un câlin.

**- Asper !**

**- Bonjour mon ange. Ça a été l'école ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est quoi dans tes mains ?**

**- C'est un dessin de Jacob. C'est mon namoureux. **

Oh merde ! Mais c'est qui lui ?

**- Jacob ?**

**- Oui. Il a 5 ans et il est dans ma classe. **

Elle me montra ce fameux dessin ou ce trouvait un cœur rouge.

Je reposais Bella par terre et elle alla gouter dans la cuisine.

**- Je vais aller lui montrer ma façon de penser à son « namoureux » moi.**

**- Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire à un gamin de 5 ans ?**

**- J'en sais rien. Le dissuader de draguer Bella. Et en plus elle prend des petits jeunes. A 6 ans elle est déjà une couguar. **

**- Mais arrêtes Jazz, ils ne font rien de mal.**

**- Si. Je vais en faire de la pâté pour chien de ce minuce. **

Évidemment ma famille était pliée de rire.

**- Je vais un spray au poivre dans son sac et à partir de l'année prochaine, je lui fais les cours à la maison. **

**- C'est pas une bonne idée ça Jazz.**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Une Bella présente 24h/24 à la maison, ça veut dire beaucoup de problèmes pour moi.**

C'est pas faux.

**- Tu ne préfèrerais pas la mettre chez les bonnes sœurs ?**

Non mais il est pas bien. Il n'oserait pas quand même.

**- T'es sérieux ?**

**- Ce serait une bonne idée. **

Non mais il est vraiment cinglé.

**- Je ne mettrais pas Bella au couvent Emmett !**

**- Ça va hein ! C'est juste une idée comme ça.**

**- Ouais bah oublie.**

**- seulement si tu oublis d'aller refaire le portrait d'un gamin de 5 ans. **

L'enfoiré, il m'a bien eu.

Je laissais donc tomber et allais rejoindre Bella dans la cuisine.

**- Ça va ma puce ?**

**- Oui. Tu sais Asper. J'aime bien Jacob mais tu seras toujours mon premier namoureux. **

**- Merci ma puce. **

Elle me fit un bisous et partit rejoindre ma famille.

Cette petite est vraiment unique. Elle trouve toujours les bons mots à dire.

* * *

><p>Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde!

Alors, merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Voici le chapitre 7 qui est un peu plus long que les premiers. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, j'ai fais un blog avec cette histoire, quelques photos... Si ça vous intéresse, venez jeter un coup d'œil.

twilight0804 (.) skyrock (.) com

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7<strong>

**POV BELLA**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis Bella et maintenant j'ai 8 ans donc je peux vous parler moi même.

Donc, comme je vous le disiez, je suis Bella et je vis avec les vampires qui m'ont recueillis il y a 5 ans.

Depuis que je suis avec eux, je suis beaucoup plus heureuse. Et je sais que cette famille m'aime, beaucoup plus que mes vrais parents.

J'adore m'amuser avec Emmett, bricoler avec Rose, faire à manger avec Esmée et je continues d'aller dans le bureau de Carlisle quand il travaille sauf que je ne dessine plus, je lis. Par contre, je déteste toujours autant qu'Alice m'habille et me coiffe alors je continues de m'opposer à elle se qui l'énerve prodigieusement.

Mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est passer du temps avec Jasper. Nous passons beaucoup de temps tous les deux et c'est génial.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est lui qui m'a trouvé que nous sommes aussi proche mais je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde.

Nous avons également déménagés quelques années après mon arrivée. Nous sommes partis en Alaska.

Maintenant que tout ça est dit, vous devez vous demander comment je suis au courant que ma famille adoptive est constituée de vampires.

Et bien en faite, c'est tout simple. C'est juste différents morceaux de notre vie qui me semble bizarres. Un peu comme un puzzle que j'assemble.

Un jour alors que je dormais, Esmée et Carlisle sont venus dans ma chambre mais je ne dormais pas, donc je les entendis.

Esmée a dit qu'elle était heureuse que le destin ait mit cette petite humaine sur leur route.

Ensuite j'ai remarqué que lorsqu'ils partaient faire leur soit disant courses, ils partaient avec les yeux noirs mais quand ils revenaient, ils étaient dorés et ils revenaient toujours les mains vides, sans courses.

Ensuite, ils ont la peau froide, voire glacée, mais également très dure.

Ils ont aussi beaucoup de force.

Un jour j'ai vu Emmett soulever le canapé d'une seule main pour qu'Alice puisse passer l'aspirateur en dessous.

J'ai tapé tout ça sur internet et les résultats donnés étaient différents sites sur les vampires et j'ai finis par faire le rapprochement.

Bien sur comme ils ne m'on pas mangé et qu'ils vont à l'école, je supposes qu'ils ne boivent pas de sang humain mais surement celui d'animaux. Ils doivent être végétariens. Ils sont trop gentils pour tuer de toute façon.

Ça fait maintenant un an, voir un peu plus que je suis au courant pour eux mais je ne leur ai rien dis.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que j'adore les voir manger de la nourriture humaine. Leurs têtes sont à mourir de rire.

Et j'adore les voir s'enfoncer quand ils disent quelque chose qui concerne les vampires devant moi.

Ils font tout pour ce comporter en humain et j'aime les efforts qu'ils font pour moi mais je vais finir par leur dire parce que ça devient de plus en plus difficile de garder mon sérieux devant eux.

...

Là, nous sommes tous à table pour le repas du soir et comme à chaque fois, ils mangent tous leur assiette sans broncher.

Mais je vois les grimaces qu'ils font à chaque bouchées.

Et si j'en rajoutais un peu ?

**- C'est délicieux Esmée. J'adore vraiment tes lasagnes. **

**- Merci ma chérie. **

**- Et toi Emmett, tu aimes ?**

Ah Emmett, ma cible préférée.

**- Euh bien sur Bella, j'adore. C'est vraiment... délicieux. **

**- C'est cool ! Puis ce que tu aimes autant, tu vas pouvoir finir le plat comme ça Esmée n'aura pas à le jeter. **

**- Euh c'est gentil à toi de penser à moi mais non merci, je n'ai plus faim. **

**- Mais enfin Em', il faut qu'un grand gaillard comme toi se nourrisse correctement. **

A cet instant, je vois tout de suite le regard de détresse qu'il lance à la famille.

Aller, je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter de les faire marcher.

**- Laisse tomber Emmett, je te fais marcher. Tu peux arrêter de manger, vous pouvez tous arrêter. **

En une seconde, ils se figèrent tous.

Et comme à chaque fois, c'est Carlisle qui se reprit le plus vite.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Franchement, vous comptiez me prendre pour une imbécile encore longtemps ? Je suis pas bête vous savez. Vous n'avez plus à faire semblant maintenant. **

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

Bon sang, ils me prennent vraiment pour une conne.

**POV JASPER**

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'elle pense avoir découvert ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis Jasper ? Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance. **

**- Mais c'est le cas ma puce. Qu'est ce que tu as découvert ?**

**- Vous êtes des vampires et vous n'avez jamais jugé bon de m'en parler ?**

A ces mots, tout le monde autour de la table se figea de nouveau.

Leurs émotions partaient dans tous les sens. Ça allait de la surprise à la peur.

**- Mais comment as tu découvert ce que nous sommes ?**

**- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dis ?**

Bon, je crois que la discussion tant redoutée va arriver.

**- Viens avec moi chérie, on va discuter. **

Je la pris par la main et nous sommes sortis dehors. Nous nous sommes installé sur le canapé qui est sur la terrasse et je l'ai installé sur mes genoux.

**- Alors Bella, depuis de temps es tu au courant ?**

**- Un peu plus d'un an. **

Bah ça alors. Je pensais que nous avions mieux joué la comédie.

**- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dis avant ?**

**- Au début je voulais m'amuser un peu avec vous. J'aimais bien vous voir manger en faisant des grimaces ou vous comporter comme des humains. Mais je crois que par la suite, je me suis vite retrouvé blessé. Je pensais que vous me faisiez confiance. **

**- Mais c'est le cas Bella. Ne penses jamais le contraire. **

**- Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dis ?**

**- Parce que nous voulions te protéger et nous ne pensions pas que tu pouvais comprendre. Et nous pensions encore moins que tu découvrirais tout toute seule. Tu es vraiment très intelligente. **

**- Mais je le sais déjà Jasper. Je ne suis pas la première de ma classe pour rien. **

**- Tu passes trop de temps avec Rosalie toi. **

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Je préfère ça. Je n'aime pas la voir triste.

**- Jasper, tu veux bien m'en dire plus sur les vampires ?**

**- Bien sur. Alors, nous avons beaucoup de force et une grande vitesse. Nous brillons aussi au soleil. Nous te le montrerons quand le soleil reviendra à Juneau. **

**- C'est pas gagné alors. **

**- C'est vrai. **

**- Autre chose ?**

**- Oui. Nous buvons du sang pour nous nourrir. Mais pas du sang humain, seulement celui des animaux. **

**- Je le sais déjà ça. **

**- Comment ?**

**- Bah je suis toujours en vie. **

**- C'est vrai. **

**- Je dois savoir autre chose ?**

**- Oui. Alice peut voir l'avenir et moi, je ressens les émotions. **

**- Les miennes aussi ?**

**- Bizarrement non. Tu es la seule à nous bloquer et nous ne savons pas pourquoi.**

**- Ça m'étonne pas moi. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai toujours étais bizarre. La preuve, je vis avec une famille de vampires. **

**- C'est pas faux. **

Je me mis à rire avec elle et la serrais plus fort contre moi sans pour autant lui faire mal.

**- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour moi, pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. **

**- Mais c'est normal ma belle. Tu as fais partis de la famille le jour ou je t'ai trouvé et tu en ferras toujours partis. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber Bella. **

La prise de ses bras autour de mon cou se raffermit et elle mit sa tête dans mon cou.

**- Je t'aime Jasper. **

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. **

Je la gardais serré contre moi et elle finit par s'en dormir. Je la mis au lit comme je le faisais tous les jours et je redescendis au salon rejoindre ma famille qui s'inquiétait.

**- Ne vous en faites pas, elle va très bien. **

**- Nous ne pensions pas qu'elle le découvrirait. **

**- Franchement moi non plus mais c'est Bella, il fallait se douter qu'elle allait tout découvrir. **

**- Elle le prend bien alors ?**

**- Plus que bien même. **

**- Tant mieux, c'est un soucis de moins, nous n'aurons plus à faire semblant. **

**- C'est une bonne chose oui. **

Nous avons continué à parler toute la nuit et quand l'aube arriva, tout le monde partit de son côté.

* * *

><p>Voilà, premier POV de Bella. Dites moi si ça vous a plu.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fais plaisir.

Et je vous le confirme, Edward sera bien de retour. Il commencera à apparaître dans le chapitre 9.

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8<strong>

**POV JASPER**

Après la révélation de notre nature, c'est à dire notre nature vampirique, nous avons tous repris notre routine sauf que nous ne faisions plus semblant devant Bella et ça fait un bien fou.

Donc les semaines suivantes, nous avons montré à Bella tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur notre nature.

Elle nous a vue briller au soleil, soulever des objets très lourds et bien sur, je lui ai fais faire un tour à vitesse vampirique.

Inutile de préciser qu'elle a adorée ça et en redemande très souvent.

Bref, toute la famille est heureuse.

Enfin c'est ce que nous pensions parce que personne ne se doutait que s'était le début de la fin de notre bonheur.

Effectivement, deux ans après, Bella avait donc 10 ans, notre enfer à tous commença.

Tout commença un samedi matin, je m'en souviendrais toute mon éternité.

On frappa à la porte de la villa, chose plutôt inhabituelle.

Nous avons donc ouvert la porte et nous avons découvert un couple de personnes assez âgées.

**- Bonjour, vous êtes les Cullen ?**

**- Oui, c'est bien nous et vous êtes ?**

**- Nous sommes Marie et Georges Swan, les grands-parents de Bella. **

Oh c'est pas vrai.

**- Bien sur, entrez. **

Je les ai fais s'installer dans le salon et toute la famille arriva sauf Bella qui était à l'école.

**- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen. **

**- Enchanté monsieur Cullen. **

**- Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?**

**- C'est très simple monsieur Cullen, nous venons récupérer Bella. **

Quoi ? Mais non, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça.

**- Je suis désolé monsieur Swan mais nous avons sa garde. Elle nous a été donnée quand vous l'avez refusé. **

**- Oui mais depuis nous avons beaucoup réfléchis et nous avons décidé de prendre la dernière chose qui nous relie à notre fils. **

Bella n'est pas un objet !

Heureusement qu'Emmett m'a retenu aussi non je leur aurais sauté dessus.

Le père Swan lui tendit un papier avant d'ajouter :

**- Nous avons été voir un juge et sa garde nous a été accordée. Veuillez donc préparer les affaires de la petite s'il vous plait. **

**- Carlisle, tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça, ils ne peuvent pas l'emmener. **

**- je suis désolé Jasper mais nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est une décision du juge. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Alice, Rose, vous pouvez faire les bagages de Bella s'il vous plait ?**

**- Bien sur. **

Tous étaient tristes et sous le choc mais aussi résignés. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire.

Rose et Alice sont montées et elles ont commencées à faire les valises de Bella.

**- Ou est Bella ?**

**- Elle est encore à l'école. Jasper, tu veux bien allé la chercher ?**

**- Tout de suite ?**

**- Oui. Mais attends que la cloche sonne. **

**- Ok.**

Pendant que je partais, Carlisle continua de me parler très vite pour que les humains n'entendent rien.

**- Fais la sortir tout de suite Jazz. Passe du temps avec elle pour lui dire en revoir et lui expliquer. **

**- D'accord. **

**- Et ne fais pas de folies, reviens avec elle, ne vous savez pas. **

Je partis donc le cœur lourd, enfin mon cœur mort lourd, et je suis allé chercher la fillette qui a égaillée notre vie depuis 6 ans maintenant. Mais comment nous allons vivre sans ce rayon de soleil dans nos vies ?

J'arrivais à l'école de Bella en un temps record et je la fis sortir de sa classe sans difficultés grâce à la directrice.

**- Jasper, pourquoi je pars de l'école avant la fin ?**

**- Parce qu'il faut que je te parle ma puce. **

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe Jasper ?**

Nous nous sommes installé dans un parc à côté de l'école et j'ai débuté les explications.

**- Il y a quelques minutes, des gens sont arrivé à la maison. **

**- Qui sont ils ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?**

**- Se sont tes grands-parents et ils sont venus te reprendre. Tu vas devoir partir avec eux ma puce. **

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Je les essuyaient et la pris dans mes bras.

**- Non, je ne veux pas partir Jasper, je ne veux pas te quitter. **

**- Je ne veux pas que tu partes non plus ma belle mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais on s'appellera tous les jours et je viendrais te voir dès que je le peux. **

**- Je t'aime Jasper. Je ne veux pas quitter la famille, je ne veux pas partir loin de toi. **

**- Je sais Bella et je ne le veux pas non plus mais c'est ainsi, nous n'y pouvons rien. **

**- Combien de temps il nous reste ?**

**- Un quart d'heure tout au plus. **

Elle se remit à pleurer et la serrais plus fort contre moi. C'est ainsi que nous avons passé nos dernières minutes.

**- Allez, nous devons y aller. **

Je ne la lâchais pas et nous sommes allé rejoindre la voiture. J'ai repris la route beaucoup plus lentement mais nous avons quand même finis par rentrer.

Les grands-parents de Bella voulaient vite reprendre la route alors Bella a dit en revoir à tout le monde. Je suis passé le dernier et quand elle devait y aller, elle a refusée de me lâcher.

**- NON, JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! **

Elle pleurait de nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps.

Se connard de Swan attrapa Bella par les bras et la tirait en arrière.

**- NON ! JASPER! ME LAISSE PAS S'IL TE PLAIT ! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC TOI ! **

Je voulais aller la rejoindre mais Carlisle et Emmett me tenaient fermement pendant qu'ils emmenaient Bella.

**- JE T'AIME JASPER !**

**- JE T'AIME AUSSI MA PUCE !**

Et elle partit.

Je me laissais tomber par terre et mon corps fut secoué de sanglots sans larmes.

A partir de ce moment, mon monde a arrêté de tourner rond. Je venais de perdre la personne la plus importe de ma vie.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plu.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Alors, pour ce qui est de **Rosabella01** et **Galswinthe**, je comprends votre point de vue, c'est vrai qu'ils auraient du se battre et on aurait du voir venir les services sociaux... Mais si je ne l'ai pas fais, c'est parce qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça, vous comprendrez dans les chapitres suivants.

**Mia-shang **: Pour ce qui est du langage de Bella, c'est vrai qu'il fait peut être trop adulte, je te l'accorde mais c'est assez compliqué de faire parler un enfant, je n'avais pas d'idées.

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9<strong>

**POV BELLA**

Ma vie est un enfer, un véritable enfer.

Il y a de ça plus de 7 ans, on m'a enlevé de force à ma famille, à ceux que j'aime.

Je ne les ai jamais revu, ni eu au téléphone et tout ça à cause de mes soit disant grands-parents.

Ne vous méprenez pas, ils sont vraiment mes grands-parents mais ils ne se conduisent pas comme tels, ce sont de vrais connards.

Ils ne m'ont pris avec eux que pour l'argent et ils ne se sont pas privés de me rappeler tous les jours que j'étais juste de la merde pour eux.

Depuis que je suis chez eux, je suis devenus leur boniche.

Je vis dans le sous sol avec juste un matelas en guise de lit.

Je ne sors jamais sauf pour aller faire les courses ou pour aller au lycée, seul moment ou j'ai un peu de répit.

Aussi non, je suis enfermé 24h/24 et je dois faire toutes les corvées de la maison. Je fais tout. De la cuisine au ménage en passant par la lessive.

Et s'ils ne sont pas contents, ce qui arrive assez souvent, j'ai le droit à leur punition. Ça varie entre coups de poings et coups de pied quand je suis déjà à terre.

Je n'en peux plus de cette vie.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi, tout ce que j'ai, pour retourner auprès des Cullen, les seules personnes que j'ai jamais aimés.

**POV JASPER**

7 ans, plus de 7 putain d'années qu'elle est partit. 7 ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles et que personnes n'arrivent à la joindre ou à savoir ou elle est.

Je voudrais partir la voir mais personne ne sait ou elle habite puis ce que le don d'Alice est bloqué.

Nous voulions la récupérer, retourner voir le juge parce que ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne nous ai pas prévenu.

Nous voulions revoir Bella à la maison, en sécurité avec nous mais Alice a eue des visions et il était clair qu'il ne nous redonnerez pas sa garde alors nous avons laissé tomber, même si ça nous fais très mal.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire plus mes nous avons les pieds et poings liés, nous pouvons qu'attendre.

Et c'est ça le plus difficile.

J'espère pouvoir la revoir un jour.

Ici, personne ne parle de Bella, ça nous fais beaucoup trop de mal.

Nous n'avons même pas pu déménager de peur qu'elle veuille revenir mais qu'elle ne nous retrouve pas.

Elle nous manque terriblement.

Même Edward, qui est revenu à la maison un an après son départ, il a voyagé tout seul de son côté pendant une dizaine d'années, n'est pas au courant pour Bella. Il sait que nous lui cachons tous quelque chose mais personne ne veut en parler et je crois que ça sera toujours ainsi tant qu'elle n'aura pas rejoins la famille.

**POV EDWARD**

Quelque chose ne va plus dans ma famille.

Quelque chose s'est cassé.

Je l'ai remarqué quand je suis revenu après avoir vécu de mon côté.

Carlisle et Esmée sont plus isolés qu'avant.

Rosalie ne travaille plus sur les voitures sauf si elles en ont vraiment besoin.

Emmett n'est plus le plaisantin qu'il était, il ne fait plus aucunes blagues.

Alice a perdue sa joie de vivre et ne fait pratiquement plus les boutiques.

Mais le pire, c'est Jasper. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu ce passer mais on dirait qu'ils sont tous en deuil et aucun ne veut m'en parler.

Je ne peux donc rien faire à part être présent pour eux et essayer de comprendre par moi même.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le retour d'Edward tant attendu !<p>

J'espère que ça vu a plu.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fais plaisir.

Chapitre beaucoup plus long et vous allez apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong>

**POV BELLA**

Dieu merci, aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans.

Mon enfer est terminé.

Quand les Swan m'ont pris mes affaires, j'avais réussis à prendre l'argent que les Cullen m'avaient donné. Je le cache depuis tout ce temps.

Ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis maintenant majeure alors je fais comme d'habitude pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons.

Je prépare le petit déjeuner et je pars pour le lycée.

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensent.

En réalité, me voilà à l'aéroport, direction l'Alaska ou j'espère retrouver ma famille.

J'aurais aimé partir avant mais c'était impossible, je n'étais pas majeure alors ils auraient pu me reprendre et causer beaucoup d'ennuis aux Cullen.

Donc j'ai tenu bon jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au jour ou je serais libre, c'est à dire aujourd'hui.

Voilà pourquoi je suis actuellement dans un avion en direction de l'Alaska.

En allant à l'aéroport, j'ai également découvert que j'étais en Floride.

Ouais, ils voulaient vraiment que je sois le plus éloigné possible des Cullen.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que je suis assez déterminé comme fille et ce n'est pas quelques kilomètres, bon d'accord, des milliers de kilomètres qui vont me faire peur.

Donc après quelques heures de vol, je pris un taxi et donnait l'adresse de la villa.

Tout au long du chemin, mon cœur se mit à accélérer.

Et s'ils étaient partis ? Et s'ils ne voulaient plus de moi ?

Stop ! Il faut vraiment que je me calme là.

Une bonne demie heure après, j'arrivais enfin à mon ancienne maison.

Une fois le taxi au loin, je pris mon courage à deux mains et allais frapper à la porte.

Quelques secondes après, les plus longues de toute ma vie, Esmée m'ouvrit.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que j'étais vraiment devant elle. Finalement elle mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de me prendre dans ses bras froids qui m'avaient tant manqués.

**- Bella, tu es bien là !**

**- Oui, je suis là Esmée. **

Je me suis mise à pleurer quand j'ai sentis le corps d'Esmée trembler à cause de ses pleurs sans larmes.

Elle se reprit très vite et se dégagea de moi. Elle me sourit en essuyant mes larmes comme elle le faisait autrefois avant de me laisser entrer.

**- Comment tu vas Bella ?**

**- Je vais bien merci et toi ?**

**- Ça va Bella, tout va bien maintenant. Tu es là pour longtemps ?**

**- Aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi. **

**- Mais et ta famille ?**

**- C'est vous tous ma famille et ça ne changera jamais. Pour ce qui est des Swan, j'en parlerais quand tout le monde sera là. **

**- Bien sur ma chérie. **

**- D'ailleurs, ou est le reste de la famille ?**

**- Ils sont tous partis chasser mais ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Viens t'installer en attendant. **

**- D'accord. **

Nous sommes monté et nous avons été dans la chambre d'amis.

**- Nous n'avons pas gardé ton ancienne chambre, ça nous faisais trop mal et quand nous avons compris que tu ne reviendrais pas, nous l'avons enlevée. **

**- Je suis vraiment désolée. Esmée. **

**- Ne le sois pas ma chérie. Les autres arrivent, allons les voir, ils vont être heureux. **

**- Oui, j'ai hâtes de les revoir. **

Nous commencions à descendre les escaliers quand Emmett arriva avec Rose, Alice et Carlisle.

**- Maman, nous sommes rentré !**

**- Bonjour Memett.**

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi avec les yeux écarquillés.

Bah mince alors, on dirait qu'ils viennent de voir un fantôme.

**- Bella ! **

Emmett courra vers moi à vitesse vampirique et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Tu m'as manqué Em'.**

**- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Ne pars plus ok ?**

**- C'est promis.**

Après les retrouvailles émouvantes avec Rose, Alice et Carlisle, je finis encore en pleur.

**- Ou est Jasper ?**

**- Il arrive, il était derrière nous avec Edward.**

Edward ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de poser la question que Jasper arriva avec un autre homme, surement le fameux Edward.

En me voyant, Jazz s'arrêta net et me dévisagea.

**- Jazz...**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouvais dans ses bras froids.

**- Tu m'as manqué ma puce. **

**- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je suis heureuse d'être là. **

**- Je ne te laisserais plus partir ma belle, je ne veux plus te perdre. **

**- Je ne pars plus, je te le promets. **

Je nichais ma tête dans son cou comme quand je le faisais quand j'étais plus jeune et je respirais cette odeur qui m'a tant manquée.

En faite, tout m'a manqué chez Jazz. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

**POV EDWARD**

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Pourquoi ma famille se comporte en vampire devant une humaine ?

Et qui est-elle d'abord ?

Et pourquoi ils ont tous l'air de la connaitre, surtout Jasper. Pourquoi Alice le laisse appeler cette fille « ma puce » ou « ma belle » et pourquoi ont-ils l'air tous très proche d'elle ?

Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées ?

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai pu rater de si important ?

Bon dieu, ça en fait des questions, même pour un vampire.

**POV JASPER**

Bella, ma Bella est là, dans mes bras, elle est rentrée à la maison. Plus jamais je ne la lâcherais.

Une fois remis de mes émotions, je la pris dans mes bras et nous sommes allé dans le canapé.

Je l'ai assise sur mes genoux et elle a nichée sa tête dans mon cou, comme avant.

Quand elle arrêta de pleurer, j'essuyais ses larmes et elle se cala dans mes bras.

**- Je suis heureuse d'être rentrée. Merci de me reprendre. **

**- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici ma chérie.**

**- Meri Esmée. **

**- Nous allons te refaire une chambre, tu prendras la chambre d'amis. Edward a reprit ton ancienne chambre, je suis désolée. **

**- Ne t'en fais pas Esmée, ça ira. Merci beaucoup. Au faite, tu dois être Edward. **

Mon frère acquiesça en hochant la tête et était curieux de savoir ou elle voulait en venir.

**- Enchanté, je suis Bella. **

Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra doucement.

Il ne dit pas un mot mais était impressionné par ce petit bout de femme.

Après avoir relâché la main d'Edward, Bella se tourna vers moi.

**- Il est muet ?**

**- Euh non pourquoi ?**

**- Bah il n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. **

Bien sur Emmett se mit à rire, se qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

**- C'est fou comme elle m'a manqué cette petite. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Edward va très bien, il est juste un peu bizarre. **

**- Bienvenue au club Edward, il parait que je suis bizarre moi aussi. **

**- Pourquoi tu serais bizarre ?**

**- Peut être parce que j'ai vécu avec des vampires pendant 7 ans et que je viens revivre avec eux. **

**- C'est vrai, t'es bizarre. Alors Bella, qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant toutes ces années ? Et pourquoi tu ne nous a pas appelés ?**

D'un seul coup son sourire se fana et ses yeux se voilèrent.

**- Vous voulez tout savoir ?**

**- Bien sur. **

**- Ok, vous l'aurez voulu. Marie et Georges ne voulaient de moi que pour l'argent que je leur rapportais. Ils m'ont installé dans la cave avec pour lit, seulement un matelas. Ils m'ont pris toutes mes affaires sauf l'argent que j'ai pu cacher. Là-bas je servais juste de boniche, interdiction de sortir et je devais faire le ménage, la cuisine et la lessive. Je pouvais juste aller au lycée. **

Mon dieu, mais pourquoi nous l'avons laissé partir ?

**- Mon dieu Bella, je suis tellement désolée. Si j'avais su, jamais on t'aurait laissé partir. **

**- Je sais Esmée. **

Je serrais les poings pour essayer de me reprendre mais ma colère était trop grande.

Bella du sentir la tension en moi car elle posa ses mains sur mes poings et les caressa pour me calmer. Chose qui marcha tout de suite.

**- Est ce qu'ils t'ont fais autre chose Bella ?**

**- Euh...**

Je voyais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise et qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

**- Dis nous Bella. **

**- Bah disons que quand ce que je faisais ne plaisais pas, ils me punissaient. **

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Ils me frappaient. **

Ok, je vais les tuer !

J'allais me lever mais Bella s'accrocha à mon cou pour éviter que je fasse une bêtise. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et ça me calmais doucement.

Elle me connait vraiment bien.

**- Tu as besoin de soin Bella ?**

**- Non, ça ira Carlisle, merci. **

**- Dis moi si tu as besoin. **

**- Ok. Est ce que ça va Jazz ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Bon, vous allez enfin m'expliquer qui est Bella et ce qu'elle fait dans notre famille ?**

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive à lui ?

Pourquoi il est si froid et en colère ?

**- Edward, Bella a sa place dans notre famille et elle ne partira pas. **

**- Mais pourquoi Esmée ?**

**- Lis dans nos pensées, on va tout te rejouer. **

**- Ok.**

J'ai donc fais comme ma famille, j'ai revu le jour ou j'ai trouvé Bella ainsi que tous les bons moments passés avec elle.

**POV EDWARD**

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fais ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête.

**- Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas tué ou mis en foyer ? Vous auriez eu beaucoup moins de problèmes. **

Avant que je le vois venir, Jasper se jeta sur moi, ses mains autour de mon cou.

**- Ne dis plus jamais ça si tu veux rester en vie. Bella fait partit de nos vies que ça te plaise ou non. Maintenant à toi de choisir. Sois tu l'accepte et tu gardes ta famille intacte, sois tu t'en vas et tu restes tout seul ou alors Bella manquera part mais dans ce cas, je pars avec elle et il manquera des membres de ta famille. **

**- Calmes toi Jasper. **

**- Non Alice, je ne me calmerais pas. Je refuse qu'il dise ça sur Bella. **

**- Mais arrêtes, il ne disait pas ça méchamment. **

**- Ce n'est pas toi qui sens ses émotions Alice, il est furieux parce qu'il croit que nous l'avons remplacé pendant son absence. **

**- Mais arrête de dire des conneries Jasper Hale ! Edward a raison, nous l'avons remplacé par Bella. **

**- Je te rappel que tu étais bien heureuse de l'avoir pour jouer à la poupée quand elle te laissait faire et je ne t'ai jamais rien dis quand tu jouais sur les deux tableaux. Tu peux peut être faire semblant devant les autres mais tu ne peux pas me tromper avec tes émotions. Tu as juste eu peur que je te quitte pour Bella quand elle serait adulte. **

**- Arrêtes ça Jasper, je refuse que tu me quittes pour une humaine. Maintenant reprends toi et lâche Edward. **

Après leur pseudo dispute, Jasper me lâcha enfin et recula.

**- Merci Alice. **

**- De rien Edward. **

**- Jazz...**

Jasper se tourna vers Bella et quand il la vit en larmes dans les bras d'Emmett, il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

**POV BELLA**

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Jamais je n'aurais du revenir. Je ne voulais pas diviser la famille.

Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Alice désapprouve mon retour. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait bien mais visiblement je me suis trompé. Il est temps que j'arrêtes de me mettre entre eux tous.

Oui, ma décision est prise.

**- Je vais partir. **

Jasper, qui me tenait dans ses bras se figea avant de reculer pour me regarder.

**- Il est hors de question que tu partes Bella. **

**- Si Jazz. Je ne veux pas que la famille se déchire par ma faute. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes Alice et ta famille. Je veux que tu sois heureux, que vous soyez tous heureux et pour ça, je ne dois pas être dans les parages. Je vais partir. **

**- Je viens avec toi. **

**- Non Jazz. Tu as Alice et ta famille ici. **

**- Tu fais partis de cette famille Bella et Alice a dépassée les bornes. Elle est d'une jalousie maladive, je refuse de te laisser une nouvelle fois et pour ce qui est d'Alice, nous verrons plus tard. **

**- Tu ne...**

**- Plus un mot. Vas chercher tes affaires. **

Oh là, le major est de retour. Il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier.

**- Très bien. **

Je partis donc en haut et récupérais mes affaires.

**POV JASPER**

**- Je te préviens Jasper, c'est Bella ou moi mais tu n'auras pas les deux. **

**- Ça fais des années que tu me pourris la vie Alice. Je fais mes propres choix et tu n'en fais plus partis. Je demande le divorce. **

Elle me regarda ahurit mais Edward est vite venu la réconforter.

Je me tournais vers les autres membres de la famille et remarquais qu'ils étaient tous très étonnés.

Par les propos d'Alice, ma décision ?

Allez savoir, peut être les deux.

**- Je vais partir avec Bella mais on reste en contact et venez nous voir quand vous voulez. **

**- Vous allez ou ?**

**- Surement au Texas, j'ai toujours ma maison là-bas. **

**- D'accord. Prends soin d'elle Jasper, elle en a besoin. **

**- Je le ferais Esmée. Nous aurions préférés rester mais Bella est en danger avec Alice et Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. **

**- On comprends. Mais pourquoi ils serraient un danger ?**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice avant de répondre.

**- Parce que Bella est ma compagne et Alice le savait depuis le début. Il y a une semaine à peu près, son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner et elle n'était pas là alors j'ai décroché. C'était un banquier. Il m'a annoncé que le versement sur le compte des Swan a bien était fait. Et c'est là que j'ai tout compris. Alice a toujours eue des visions de Bella et c'est elle qui a payée les Swan pour venir la chercher. Depuis j'ai entrepris des recherches pour la retrouver mais c'était sans grand succès jusque là. **

Maintenant c'est le choc que je ressens de ma famille.

**- Est ce que c'est vrai Alice ?**

**- Oui. Cette garce va me voler mon mari et je le refuse. **

**- Tu m'as déjà perdu Alice. **

**- Je refuse que mes enfants agissent ainsi Alice. Fais tes bagages et pars de la villa. **

**- Tu n'es pas sérieux Carlisle ?**

**- Si. Bella est comme ma fille et je refuse qu'on lui fasse du mal, même toi. **

**- Cette salope aura réussit à tout me prendre. Ma famille et mon mari. **

**- Non, pas toute ta famille, je viens avec toi. **

**- Merci Edward. **

Ils me répugnent tous les deux.

**- Jasper, vous pouvez rester maintenant non ?**

**- C'est vrai mais Bella et moi nous avons besoin de nous retrouver mais nous reviendrons. **

**- D'accord. **

Bella arriva quelques secondes après, je chargeais ses affaires dans ma voiture, nous avons dis en revoir et nous avons pris la route.

**- Alors, ou allons nous ?**

**- Au Texas. **

**- Génial. **

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et je sus définitivement que j'avais fais le bon choix.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A demain pour la suite.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vas commentaires, ça m'a fais plaisir.

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11<strong>

**POV ESMEE**

Mes enfants, mais qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ?

Je n'ai jamais étais aussi déçu.

Jasper vient de partir avec Bella. Carlisle et Rose sont obligés de tenir Alice et Emmett tient Edward pour les empêcher d'aller les rejoindre.

**- Mais lâchez moi ! Je vais la tuer, elle a gâchée ma vie. **

**- Tais toi Alice ! Tout est de ta faute. Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça. **

**- Elle m'a volée mon mari. **

**- Ton mari tu l'aurais perdu de toute façon à force de te comporter comme une enfant pourrit gâtée. Jasper sera beaucoup plus heureux sans toi dans sa vie. Bella réussira là ou tu as échoué. Et si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu l'aurais partir bien avant parce que son bonheur aurait été plus important que le tien. **

**- Tais toi ! Je refuse d'entendre ça. Tout ça est de votre faute. BANDE DE TRAITRES!**

**- Ta gueule Alice ! Partez maintenant, tous les deux ! **

Tout le monde se figea d'un coup et me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Bon, oui, ils sont peut être un peu surpris par mon langage mais elle m'a poussée à bout.

**- Je ne le répèterais pas. Alice, Edward, quittez cette maison immédiatement et ne revenez jamais. Est ce que c'est clair ?**

Personne n'ajouta quelque chose et Alice et Edward sont partis sans dire un mot et sans prendre aucunes de leurs affaires.

**POV ALICE**

7 ans, elle a gâchée 7 années de mon éternité.

Quand elle est arrivée, j'ai eu une vision de Jasper me quitter pour elle. Et ça, je l'ai refusé. J'ai caché mes visions de mon mari avec elle et j'ai joué à la parfaite petite épouse et fais semblant d'aimer celle qui allait me voler mon homme.

Tant qu'elle était petite, je n'ai pas bougé mais plus les années passaient, plus mes visions ce sont renforcées alors j'ai pris peur.

Alors avant qu'elle ait 10 ans, j'ai dis que j'allais voir Edward alors que je suis partis retrouver ces foutus Swan qui ont refusés de la prendre avec eux.

Une fois retrouvé, je leur ai proposé beaucoup d'argent et j'ai trafiqué les papiers du juge pour qu'ils acceptent de la prendre avec eux.

Et ça, ça a marché.

Une fois qu'ils l'avaient récupérés, ma vie avait enfin reprit son cours normale mais il a fallut qu'elle revienne. Quand je l'ai vu en vision, j'ai essayais de faire partir Jasper de la maison pour un temps indéterminé mais il a refusé, de peur que Bella revienne et qu'il ne soit pas là.

C'est pas possible, elle ne nous laissera jamais tranquille.

En plus, elle revient plus belle que jamais même amaigrit et fatiguée.

Et là mes visions d'eux deux ensemble sont revenus.

J'ai essayé de les séparer avec l'aide d'Edward mais tout ce que ça a apporté, c'est un divorce et ma famille m'a foutue à la porte.

Jamais je ne leur pardonnerais leur trahison. Ils ont préférés choisir une gamine qu'ils ne connaissent pas à leur fille.

D'accord je lui ai fais du mal mais c'était pour protéger mon couple.

Et maintenant, j'ai tout perdu à cause d'elle et elle va me le payer, foi d'Alice Cullen Hale, bientôt redevenu Brandon.

**POV EDWARD**

Non mais ils ont perdu la tête ?

D'accord Alice a fait une erreur mais ce n'est pas la peine de la traiter ainsi. Jamais je ne laisserais ma sœur toute seule.

Cette fille, cette Bella, aussi belle soit elle vient de faire exploser ma famille et briser le cœur d'Alice.

Elle n'a plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Elle va regretter amèrement d'être entré dans cette famille, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

A demain pour la suite !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires !

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12<strong>

**POV EMMETT**

Ma petite soeur et mon frère me manquent. Et je ne parle pas d'Alice et Edward, non, eux je ne veux plus les voir.

Ce sont Bella et Jasper qui me manquent.

Je n'ai pas vu Bella depuis plus de 8 ans et quand elle revient, elle doit repartir aussi vite parce que la folle qu'est Alice veut sa peau.

Nous allons bientôt partir les voir. Je ne sais pas quand mais bientôt. Et puis si la famille ne veut pas venir avec moi, et ben tant pis, j'irais tout seul, c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

Pour l'instant, j'espère que tout baigne pour eux, ils le méritent.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ROSALIE<strong>

Je déteste Alice. Non, pire, je la hais.

Ma famille était enfin réunit, nous avions retrouvé Bella et il a fallu qu'elle gâche tout.

Je vais la retrouver, la torturer, la mettre en morceaux et je vais les enterrer au quatre coins du pays ou de la Terre. Oui, partout dans le monde serait dix fois mieux.

Elle va me le payer cette garce. On ne s'attaque pas à la famille de Rosalie Hale Cullen sans en subir les conséquences.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ESMEE<strong>

Elle a tout gâchée.

Depuis que nous sommes tous vampires, nous n'avions jamais été plus heureux que quand Bella était parmi nous.

Nous avions enfin l'impression de faire les choses bien, d'être normaux. Mais Alice a tout foutue en l'air. Elle a réussit à séparer la famille que nous avions construite.

Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CARLISLE<strong>

Ma famille est malheureuse.

Esmée est malheureuse et ça, je ne le supporte pas. C'est une personne formidable et elle ne mérite pas ça. Aucun membre de cette famille ne le mérite.

Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice pouvait être aussi méchante et manipulatrice. Je n'ai rien vu venir.

On va avoir du mal à s'en remettre et j'espère qu'un jour tout le monde sera de nouveau réunis.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

Ça fait maintenant 1 mois que Bella et moi habitons tous les deux dans un de mes maisons au Texas.

Nous allons tous les deux à la fac quand le temps nous le permet et nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu.

Plus j'apprends à la connaitre, plus nous passons de temps tous les deux, plus j'en tombe amoureux.

Oui, Bella est ma compagne et j'en suis fière.

Bon, elle ne le sait pas encore mais je vais bientôt lui dire.

Elle est magnifique, intelligente, gentille, généreuse et j'en passe.

Je revis depuis qu'elle est de retour dans ma vie.

Oui, je veux la garder à mes côtés pour l'éternité parce que tout simplement, **...**

JE L'AIME.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

J'ai retrouvé ma famille, enfin une partie mais Jazz a une place beaucoup plus grande dans mon coeur.

1 mois que je suis au Texas et c'est super, j'ai repris ma vie en main.

J'apprends jour après jour à connaitre Jasper et ce que je découvre me plait énormément.

Il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je suis heureuse de faire partis de sa vie.

D'ailleurs, je crois que sa bonté, son honnêteté, sa gentillesse, son caractère me séduisent un peu trop.

Il prend soin de moi, s'assure que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et ça, jamais personne ne l'a fait pour moi depuis que j'ai quitté les Cullen.

Oui, je n'en suis pas encore sur mais je crois que**...**

JE L'AIME.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

A demain pour la suite.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Pour ce qui est de Peter et Charlotte, ils feront une apparition un peu plus tard.

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13<strong>

**POV BELLA**

Ça fait 2 mois que Jazz et moi nous vivons tous les deux et ça fait plus d'un mois que j'essais de lui faire comprendre que j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

Mais ce mec, enfin ce vampire, est bouché et doit vivre les yeux fermés, c'est pas possible autrement. C'est une vraie tête de mule. J'ai essayé je ne sais combien de fois de lui dire et de lui faire comprendre mais rien à faire.

Quand nous sommes tous les deux dans le lit, oui, nous dormons tous les deux depuis que je suis rentré parce que je ne veux pas rester loin de lui enfin c'est ce qu'il croit. Parce que officieusement, c'est juste parce que j'aime dormir dans ses bras.

Donc, comme je le disais, il « dort » avec moi. Je fais semblant de dormir et je fais semblant de parler dans mon sommeil.

Et là, j'ai beau lui dire n'importe quoi, du style « T'es beau Jazz », « Tu me plais », « Je t'aime » et j'en passe et des meilleures. Et il n'a jamais réagit.

C'est pas possible, je vais devenir folle.

Je suis sur qu'il ressent la même chose que moi puis ce qu'il a tendance à projeter ses émotions alors je sens tout son amour pour moi mais ça se voit et se sent également dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes.

Normalement ça devrait être à moi d'avoir peur. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une humaine et contre toute attente, c'est le vampire qui a l'air d'avoir peur d'avouer ses sentiments à une humaine. C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Comment faire comprendre à Jasper que je l'aime plus que bien et le faire craquer ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée mais il est temps de passer à l'attaque.

* * *

><p><strong>POV JASPER<strong>

C'est pas possible, cette fille est le diable en personne.

Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle fait tout pour me séduire et le pire, c'est qu'elle y arrive mais je ne veux pas lui céder, pas avant qu'elle sache tout sur les âmes sœurs, ce que nous sommes et je veux être sur qu'elle soit prête.

Plus les jours passent et plus c'est difficile.

Elle parle en dormant et me dis qu'elle m'aime ou qu'elle veut m'embrasser. Elle s'habille sexy le jour comme la nuit. Quand elle va faire du shopping, j'ai le droit à un défilé et je dois lui dire si ça lui va bien. Les vêtements, ça passent encore mais les sous-vêtements, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal. Sans compter les bikinis. J'ai eu la brillante idée de faire mettre une piscine dans mon jardin. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle s'en sert très bien contre moi. Entre la crème solaire que je dois lui mettre partout sur le corps ou qu'elle me demande de la masser parce qu'elle a une crampe, je vous jure que je me demande encore comment j'ai fais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Si elle continue ainsi, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV BELLA<span>**

Coup de la piscine - OK

Coup de la crème solaire - OK

Coup de la crampe - OK

Message pendant mon sois disant sommeil - OK

Coup du défilé en vêtements - OK

Coup du défilé en sous vêtements - OK

Voilà, j'ai tout fais pour le faire craquer mais toujours rien et j'en ai marre.

Je suis arrivé au bout de ma liste « Faisons craquer Jasper » et toujours rien.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a lui parler et lui sauter dessus. Laquelle va le mieux marcher ?

Je crois que je vais lui parler d'abord. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais le faire et tout de suite.

Je suis donc aller rejoindre l'homme que j'aime dans le salon et je me suis installé à ses côtés sur le canapé.

**- Ça va ma puce ?**

**- Oui. Jasper, il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Bon, je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins. Tu me plais Jazz, je suis amoureuse de toi, je sais que tu es au courant et je sais que tu as les mêmes sentiments alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?**

Oh là, est ce que les vampires peuvent bugger ? Parce que là, j'y ai droit en direct.

Jazz ne bouge plus, ne respire plus, à la bouche grande ouverte et avec les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Mince, j'aurais peut être du le ménager un peu plus.

Ça a quand même prit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne revienne sur Terre avec moi.

**- Co...comment tu sais pour mes sentiments ?**

C'est pas vrai ! De tout ce que je viens de lui dire, c'est ce qu'il retient en premier ? Fichu vampire.

**- Tu projettes tes émotions Jazz.**

**- Oh merde !**

**- Ouais, comme tu dis. Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien.**

**- Jazz, on est amoureux tous les deux alors pourquoi on n'essaierait pas ?**

**- Bella...**

Ok, il est pas décidé on dirait.

Passons à la pratique alors.

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, je me suis mise à califourchon sur ses cuisses et je l'ai embrassé.

Bien sur, il ne m'a pas rendu mon baiser, il est trop surprit, c'était à prévoir.

Quelques secondes après, je me suis reculé et l'ai regardé dans ses yeux noirs. Et croyez moi, ils ne sont pas noirs parce qu'il a faim. Enfin j'espère.

Après quelques minutes à se regarder, il finit par se jeter sur mes lèvres et m'embrasser comme jamais.

Enfin, il était temps !

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.<p>

A demain pour la suite.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fais plaisir.

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14<strong>

**.**

**POV ALICE**

Ça fait 6 mois qu'avec Edward nous nous sommes installés en France.

Nous attendons le bon moment pour attaquer Bella et Jasper. Nous avons déjà notre plan d'attaque.

Nous avons acheté une maison en Alaska, très loin du Texas pour que Jasper évite de nous trouver trop rapidement.

Donc au bon moment, nous allons les retrouver là-bas et enlever Bella quand Jasper sera en train de chasser. Nous allons la torturer à mort et cela pendant des jours. Nous partirons quand nous l'aurons achevé comme ça, Jasper ne trouvera qu'un corps sans vie, le corps de sa compagne. Il ne va jamais s'en remettre.

Pendant que nous attendons le jour J, avec Edward nous nous amusons tous les deux. Nous avons repris la chasse des humains et c'est dix fois mieux mais nous passons également beaucoup de temps à coucher ensemble. Qui aurait cru qu'Edward était un amant aussi formidable ?

Alors que nous allions passer aux choses sérieuses avec Edward, une vision nous interrompit.

.

_Vision :_

_Bella et Jasper étaient tous les deux assis dans leur lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_**- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux chérie ?**_

_**- Oui, j'en suis certaine. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. **_

_**- Tu sais que tu vas souffrir. **_

_**- Je sais mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer pour avoir l'éternité avec toi. Je le veux Jasper alors fais le s'il te plait. **_

_**- Très bien. Concentres toi sur ma voix tout le long d'accord ?**_

_**- Oui. **_

_**- Alors à dans trois jours mon amour. **_

_**- Je t'aime. **_

_**- Je t'aime aussi. **_

_Et sur ces mots, il la mordit. _

_Fin de la vision._

.

En revenant à la réalité, je me levais en quatrième vitesse et me rhabillais.

**- EDWARD!**

**- Ça va Alice, je suis pas sourd et à côté de toi, pas la peine de crier. **

**- Désolée mais il faut y aller. Il faut qu'on l'enlève avant qu'il la transforme ou c'est fichu. **

**- Je sais, j'ai tout vu dans ton esprit je te signal. **

**- Oui. Bon, allons-y. **

Nous sommes donc partis à l'aéroport, pris l'avion direction le Texas.

Cette garce va enfin payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.

En arrivant, nous avons finit le trajet en courant jusque la ville à coté de chez Jasper. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Jasper parte en chasse. Ce qu'il va faire dans une demie heure selon mes visions.

Donc une quarante minutes après, nous sommes arrivé chez eux et j'ai trouvé Bella en train de dormir, parfait.

**- Prends la dans tes bras Edward et évites de la réveiller. **

**- T'as pas un moyen de l'endormir plus profondément ?**

**- Bah non mais s'il y a un problème, on l'assommera. **

**- Mais bien sur. N'oublies pas que c'est qu'une humaine. **

**- Je le sais ça. Allons-y avant que son compagnon ne revienne. **

Nous avons reprit la route toujours en courant pour aller jusqu'à notre maison.

Pendant le trajet, à peu près une demie heure après, Bella s'est réveillée.

**- Mais...**

**- Bonjour Bella. **

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me dévisagea.

**- Alice, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué. Tu vas bien ?**

**- J'irais mieux quand tu seras morte. **

**- Ouais, j'en doute pas. **

Elle tourna la tête vers Edward avant de revenir vers moi.

**- Edward, qu'elle bonne surprise ! Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau chien Alice ?**

Mon dieu qu'elle m'énerve.

**- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?**

**- C'est pas compliqué, on va te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu crèves comme ça Jasper ne trouvera que ton cadavre. Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi. **

**- Je n'en doute pas non plus. Et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau une fois que vous aurez à faire au major. Jasper, ça passe encore, vous avez une chance mais pas avec le major. **

**- Mais arrêtes tes conneries. Le major n'est plus là depuis longtemps, j'ai tout fais pour le faire disparaitre. C'est ce qui s'est passé quand il a arrêté de boire du sang humain. **

**- C'est la que tu te trompe Alice. Le major est de retour. Je l'ai laissé revenir et je l'adore. Il boit toujours du sang animal et tout va bien. J'adore ses deux personnalités. Donc, quand il vous trouvera, vous allez passer un sal quart d'heure, c'est moi qui vous le dis. **

Merde, nous sommes dans la merde !

**- On prend le risque. **

**- Comme vous voulez. C'est votre non vie après tout. **

**- Bon, assommes la Edward, elle m'énerve. **

**- Avec plaisir. **

Edward lui donna un coup sur la tête et elle sombra. Enfin un peu de silence !

Pendant le reste du trajet, nous n'avons rien ajouté, tous les deux perdu dans nos pensées.

Nous avons intérêt à partir très vite une fois que l'humaine sera morte, je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec le major.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, j'ai attaché Bella à une chaise et Edward lui a jeté un seau d'eau pour la réveiller.

.

**POV BELLA**

AAAAAAAHH ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Ah oui, j'oubliais, je me suis fais enlever par Alice et Edward. Wow, c'était à prévoir.

Alors, la situation ? Et bien, je suis assise sur une chaise, dans une cave je ne sais oui et trempé.

**- Vous auriez pu trouver un autre moyen pour me réveiller ! **

**- C'est plus marrant comme ça. Alors, commençons. **

**- Vous allez me faire quoi ?**

**- Surprise !**

Alice prit un canif et s'approcha de moi. Elle enfonça légèrement la lame dans mon bras et descendit sur quelques centimètres. J'étais pleine de sang et heureusement que tous les deux savent se contrôler aussi non je n'aurais pas donner cher de ma peau.

Ça doit faire quelques heures maintenant qu'elle est en train de me torturer et que je fais semblant de souffrir pour laisser du temps à Jasper de me retrouver mais je commence à en avoir marre.

**- T'as bientôt finis Alice ? J'en ai marre là. **

**- Tu ne souffres pas ?**

**- Non. **

**- Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu es encore humaine !**

**- C'est là que tu te trompes Alice. Je ne suis plus humaine depuis deux mois déjà. **

**- Mais pourquoi tu parais encore humaine ?**

**- Mon don. **

**- Mais j'ai eu une vision il y a deux jours comme quoi Jasper allait te transformer. **

**- Tu as eu une vision du passé Alice. **

Je fermais les yeux et repris ma forme vampirique.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Edward et Alice purent découvrir mes yeux aussi rouges que les leurs. Normal en tant que nouveau né.

Je me suis libéré des liens qui m'entravaient et j'utilisais un de mes dons pour figer Alice et Edward.

Oui, mon don est de copier les dons des autres donc, j'en ai plein ce qui peux toujours servir.

Et oui, je suis transformé depuis deux mois. D'ailleurs, ce truc fait un mal de chien mais ça en vaut la peine je peux vous le jurer.

Je suis remonté dans le salon et me suis posé sur le canapé. Je pris le portable qui se trouvait sur la table et appelais ce qui me sert de compagnon et qui n'a pas été foutu de venir me chercher. Il faut vraiment tout faire par sois même. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je verrais mon chevalier en armure, enfin mon vampire en armure, venir me délivrer.

**- Allô ?**

**- Dis chérit, c'est quand tu veux pour venir me chercher. Mais ne te presse surtout pas hein !**

**- Bella ! Tu es ou ?**

**- En Alaska d'après ce que je vois avec ton ex et son nouveau joujou. **

**- J'arrive le plus vite possible. **

**- D'accord. Je t'envois l'adresse par message. A bientôt mon cœur. **

**- Je t'aime mon amour. **

**- Moi aussi. **

Nous avons raccroché, je lui envoyé l'adresse et j'ai attendu l'amour de ma vie enfin de mon éternité.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il va faire d'Alice et d'Edward.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

A demain pour la suite.


	15. Chapter 15

****

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours autant.

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15<strong>

****.

**POV JASPER**

Cette garce a réussit. Elle a enlevée ma compagne et ça, ça ne passe pas, elle va le regretter.

Bon, je sais que Bella peut se défendre toute seule comme une grande mais j'arrive pas à m'y faire. Pour moi, elle a toujours besoin de mon aide.

Quand je suis rentré de la chasse et que je n'ai pas trouvé Bella endormit dans notre chambre, comme à chaque fois, j'ai pris peur.

Est ce qu'elle est partit ou est ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Je me suis concentré sur la chambre et j'ai enfin remarqué les odeurs d'Alice et d'Edward. Ils ont réussis leur coup, ils l'ont enlevé.

Je vais les tuer.

J'ai cherché partout autour de la maison leurs odeurs et je les ai remarqué partant vers la ville d'à côté. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone se mette à sonner.

Bon dieu, qui vient me déranger dans un moment pareil ?

Je ne répondit pas et continuais mais les appels se firent plus insistants. Je finis par répondre.

**- Avant de crier major, je dois te dire que ta compagne s'est fait enlever. **

**- Sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué Peter ! Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Ta compagne est avec ton ex femme et ton ex frère quelque part en Alaska.**

**- Merci Peter, je vais la chercher.**

**- Attends. Ce que je ne sais pas par contre c'est s'ils sont seulement tous les deux ou s'ils ont d'autres vampires avec eux. **

**- Qu'est ce que tu proposes Peter ?**

**- Avec Charlotte nous sommes pas très loin, on te rejoins sur la route. **

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il me raccrocha au nez.

Lui aussi je vais le tuer.

J'ai donc repris ma route et ils m'ont rejoins après quelques heures de courses. Je n'ai pas pu leur dire un mot, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Bella. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

Arrivé au nord des États-Unis, mon téléphone sonna de nouveau.

Bordel, qui est ce qui m'emmerde encore ?

J'étais décidé à ne pas répondre mais c'était sans compter sur Peter.

**- Tu devrais répondre major. **

**- Très bien. **

**- Allô ?**

**- Dis chérit, c'est quand tu veux pour venir me chercher. Mais ne te presse surtout pas hein !**

**- Bella ! Tu es ou ?**

**- En Alaska d'après ce que je vois et je suis avec ton ex et son nouveau joujou. **

**- J'arrive le plus vite possible. **

**- D'accord. Je t'envois l'adresse par message. A bientôt mon cœur. **

**- Je t'aime mon amour. **

**- Moi aussi. **

Quelques secondes après, je reçus l'adresse et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

**- Rassuré major ?**

**- Oui, elle va bien.**

**- Comment tu le sais, tu ne lui a pas demandé ?**

**- Rien qu'au son de sa voix je l'ai su. **

**- Je suis contente de te voir heureux major. **

**- Je suis content de l'être et j'ai hâte de vous la présenter. Vous verrez, elle est super.**

**- On n'en doute pas une seconde.**

Nous avons continué notre route et arrivé près de la maison, une tornade brune m'a sauté dessus.

**- Jazz ! **

**- Bella. **

Je la serrais plus fort contre moi quand j'ai sentis son corps secoués de sanglots.

**- Tout va bien chérie, tu es en sécurité maintenant. **

**- Je sais mais j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. **

**- Moi aussi mon ange. **

Elle me laissa sentir ses émotions, ce qui est rare, elle ne le fait jamais. Et ce que je sentis me prouve qu'elle a eue peur mais qu'elle est heureuse et soulagée.

Une fois calmée, je la reposais au sol et elle se tourna vers mes amis.

**- Désolée. **

**- C'est pas grave. On comprend que tu avais envie de retrouver le major. **

Elle me regarda avec un sourcil levé et m'envoya son étonnement avant de passer par la compréhension.

**- D'accord, je viens de comprendre. Vous êtes Peter et Charlotte c'est ça ?**

**- Exact. Enchanté Bella. **

**- Moi de même. **

Elle serra mes amis dans ses bras et commença à parler avec eux.

Je suis content qu'ils s'entendent si bien tous les trois.

**- Bella, ou sont Alice et Edward ?**

**- Dans la cave, ils sont encore figés. **

**- Figés ?**

**- Mon don. **

**- Ok. **

**- Peter, Charlotte, vous pouvez vous occuper d'eux s'ils vous plait ?**

**- Bien sur. **

Ils allèrent les chercher et ressortirent avec Alice et Edward dans leurs bras.

**- Alors, on fait quoi d'eux maintenant ?**

**- Et si on allait voir la famille Cullen ? Ils ne sont pas loin, on pourrait y aller et je suis sur qu'ils voudraient s'occuper d'eux aussi. **

**- C'est bon pour moi, on y va. **

J'attrapais Bella dans mes bras et la passais dans mon dos. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne veux pas la laisser loin de moi. Donc une fois installée sur mon dos, nous sommes partis.

Pendant le trajet, Bella n'a pas arrêtée de m'embrasser dans le cou ou de caresser mes bras ou mes épaules.

**- Arrêtes Bella. **

**- Arrêter quoi ?**

Et elle le fait exprès en plus. Elle finira par avoir ma peau. Je m'arrêtais net, descendais Bella de mon dos, la plaquais contre un arbre et l'embrassais fougueusement.

Mon dieu ce que ça m'a manqué. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis seulement deux jours mais elle m'a terriblement manquée.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit redescendre sur Terre et je ne fus pas étonnés de voir qu'il vient de Peter.

**- Désolé de te déranger major mais on a pas vraiment envie d'assister à la scène qui aller arriver si je ne vous avez pas arrêté. **

Je le déteste.

**- Merci Peter. **

Bella s'est détachée de moi, a remontée sur mon dos et sommes repartis.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés chez les Cullen. En nous entendant, ils sont tous sortis. Nous les avons tous serrés dans nos bras et nous avons été nous asseoir dans le salon.

**- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir les enfants, comment vous allez ?**

**- On va très bien, merci Esmée. **

Bella était dans les bras d'Emmett et elle avait reprit forme humaine.

**- Alors, vous avez retrouvé Alice et Edward ?**

**- C'est plutôt eux qui nous ont retrouvé. Ils ont enlevé Bella il y a deux jours. **

**- Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ma chérie ?**

**- Oui, tout va bien. **

**- Tu n'as pas étais blessé ?**

**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle. **

**- Si tu as un problème, viens me voir d'accord ?**

Elle me regarda et je compris tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait faire. Je lui fis oui de la tête pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord.

**- Je n'aurais pas problèmes Carlisle. **

**- Pourquoi ça ?**

Elle ferma les yeux et je la vis changer. En quelques secondes, elle est passée d'humaine à vampire. Suite à ça, on entendit des hoquets de surprise venir de toute la famille mais également de Peter et Charlotte.

**- Tu es un vampire Bella ?**

**- Oui, depuis deux mois maintenant. **

**- Mais pourquoi tu étais humaine ?**

**- C'est mon don. **

**- Mais je croyais que tu pouvais figer les personnes. **

**- Je le peux aussi. En faite, mon vrai don est de copier les dons des autres personnes. Je peux sentir les émotions grâce à Jasper, lire dans les pensées et voir l'avenir grâce à Alice et Edward, je peux devenir humaine comme je le souhaite et en faire profiter les autres si je reste tout près d'eux, je peux figer et je crois que c'est tout pour le moment. **

**- C'est remarquable. **

**- Bon sang, même en vampire tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde !**

**- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment Em. **

**- Mais s'en est un. **

**- Alors merci. **

**- Vous rester un peu avec nous ?**

**- Surement oui. Par contre, Peter et Charlotte, je ne sais pas. Vous restez ?**

**- Non major, on va aller faire le tour du monde en amoureux. D'ailleurs on va partir. **

**- D'accord. Passez nous voir quand vous le voulez et faites bon voyage. **

**- Merci major. Bella, j'ai étais ravis de te rencontrer. **

**- Moi aussi. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. **

**- Nous aussi.**

Ils dirent en revoir à toute la famille et ont finis par partir.

**- Alors, on peut savoir pourquoi Alice et Edward sont figés ?**

**- Quand ils m'ont enlevé, j'étais en humaine, ils m'ont torturé en pensant me faire mal et quand j'en ai eu marre, je me suis libéré et je les ai figé pour qu'ils ne se sauvent pas. **

**- T'es trop génial mais pourquoi vous les avez ramené ici ?**

**- Parce que je me suis dis que vous vouliez peut être en profiter aussi. **

**- C'est une excellente idée Jasper, j'ai hâtes de les faire souffrir. **

**- Je n'en doute pas Rose. **

**- Alors, vous avez une idée ?**

**- En faite, j'y ai déjà beaucoup réfléchis et je pense avoir une bonne idée. **

**- Vas-y, on t'écoute Rosalie. **

**- J'ai bien envie de leur arracher les jambes et d'aller les enterrer au quatre coins du monde. Ensuite on les met dans des fauteuils roulant et ils se débrouillent pour les retrouver comme ils peuvent. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

Cette fille est un vraie génie. Ça serait trop facile de les tuer, c'est mieux de les torturer.

**- C'est une idée géniale Rose. Bella, libère les. **

**- D'accord. Tenez vous prêt. Carlisle, Esmée, vous voulez participer ?**

**- Bien sur, ils ont fais souffrir un de nos enfants et d'après leurs yeux, ils rechassent les humains, ce ne sont plus mes enfants alors oui, je participe. **

**- Moi aussi. **

**- Très bien. Allons-y alors. **

Bella relâcha Alice et Edward et je m'occupais d'Alice avec Esmée pendant que Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie s'occupaient d'Edward. Bella ne voulait pas participer alors elle sortit dehors en attendant.

Une fois les membres inférieurs arrachés, Rosalie et Emmett sont partis avec pour les enterrer pendant que Carlisle et Esmée sont partis chercher des fauteuils roulants.

**- Alors, on va vous mettre dans des fauteuils roulants et vous allez vous démerder comme ça. **

**- Pardon ?**

**- Oui, vous nous avons pourris la vie pendant des années. C'est votre tour maintenant. Vous allez bien vous amuser. **

**- Je t'en supplie Jasper, ne fais pas ça. **

**- C'est trop tard, Rose et Em sont déjà partis avec vos jambes et Esmée et Carlisle reviennent avec des fauteuils. Bonne chance si vous voulez retrouver vos membres. **

Sur ce, je partis avec Bella dans le jardin après qu'elle les ai de nouveau figé.

Une fois que Carlisle et Esmée soient revenus, nous avons déposé les invalides à l'aéroport et nous sommes repartis à la maison avec notre famille.

On va pouvoir enfin vivre normalement, sans avoir peur que quelqu'un débarque pour nous faire du mal.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vu a plu.<p>

A demain pour la suite.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fais plaisir.

Voici le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les autres.

Avertissement : les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent à .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16<strong>

**.**

**Épilogue**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

Ça fait maintenant 30 ans que je suis un vampire.

Nous avons eu des hauts et des bas mais dans l'ensemble, nous nous en sommes bien sortis et grâce à ça, Jasper et moi sommes plus amoureux que jamais.

D'ailleurs, nous nous sommes marié il y a 25 ans. C'était fantastique. Nous avons fait un petit mariage avec seulement la famille et les amis et le tout dans la villa et le jardin de la villa, c'était fantastique.

Je suis heureuse et amoureuse comme jamais.

Quand à Alice et Edward, nous n'avons de nouvelles que grâce à mes visions. Aux dernières nouvelles, seul Edward a retrouvé une de ses jambes.

.

_Vision :_

_Alice et Edward sont en Chine, là ou nous avons enterré une jambe d'Alice. Alice est partit devant et c'est mise à creuser. Au bout de quelques minutes elle trouva son bonheur et se retourna vers Edward en agitant sa jambe._

_**- Edward ! Regardes, j'ai trouvé ma jambe !**_

_**- C'est super Alice. J'espère qu'on trouvera nos deux dernières jambes avant les 30 prochaines années. **_

_**- Mais oui, j'en suis sur. **_

_**- Plus jamais tu m'entends Alice, plus jamais tu ne m'embarqueras dans un de tes plans, c'est finis tout ça. **_

_Fin de la vision._

_._

Et bien, on dirait qu'Edward vient enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est pas trop tôt.

Deux bras passèrent autour de ma taille et me firent sortir de mes pensées.

**- A quoi tu penses ma puce ?**

**- Je viens d'avoir une vision d'Alice et Edward. **

**- Et qu'est ce qu'ils font ?**

**- Alice vient de trouver une de ses jambes et Edward vient enfin d'ouvrir les yeux sur Alice, il ne veut plus la suivre dans ses plans foireux. **

**- C'est une bonne chose. **

**- Je le penses aussi. **

**- Je t'aime Bella.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout. **

Il me retourna et me serra dans ses bras.

.

**POV JASPER**

**.**

Les bras de ma femme. C'est exactement l'endroit ou je veux être pour le reste de mon éternité.

Depuis que nous sommes marié, c'est génial et je suis plus amoureux que jamais, je n'ai jamais vécu ou ressentis ça avec Alice et je suis heureux de le découvrir avec Bella.

Et dire que tout a commencé quand j'ai trouvé cette petite fille de 3 ans. Qui aurait cru que j'allais en tomber éperdument amoureux une fois qu'elle serait adulte.

Il m'arrive de me demander ce que je serrais devenu si jamais je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Qu'est ce qu'elle serait devenue ? Est ce qu'on se serait trouvé plus tard ?

D'un côté, c'est grâce à Alice que nous nous sommes trouvé. Si elle ne m'avait pas forcé à aller chasser, jamais je n'aurais trouvé Bella.

Toute la famille est également heureuse qu'elle soit avec nous. Ils sont tous très proches de Bella.

Carlisle et Esmée sont toujours aussi amoureux et partent de temps en temps de leur côté pour profiter de leur amour.

Emmett et Rosalie sont toujours aussi heureux. En ce moment ils sont en Europe pour un voyage en amoureux.

Quand à Bella et moi, nous sommes heureux et amoureux comme jamais. Nous partons très souvent de notre côté pour voyager, se retrouver et aller voir Peter et Charlotte. Bref, nous profitons de la vie ou plus de l'éternité.

Oui, depuis que j'ai trouvé ma Bella, ma vie a littéralement changée.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.


End file.
